


Bucky Ring

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jewelry, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: So my friend gave me this ring, that I wear on a chain. It barely fits my middle finger, and what's engraved on it means a lot to me. So I wear it as sort of a necklace for certain things/events.While I was working, I kept playing with the ring and that basically inspired this randomly. No prompts, just my stupid thoughts. The ring is also silver... so you kind of catch my drift.





	Bucky Ring

Fidgeting is something people normally do out of anxiety, impatience, and nervousness. Except Lizzie, she just tends to do it at random.

\---

Lizzie's hints of fidgeting are occasionally chewing on straws or plastic water bottles, tapping her pen (mostly to annoy Tony), and playing with the empty chain around her neck.

-

Steve does his best to ignore Lizzie's fidgeting. Often shaking his head at her.

-

Aurora throws things at Lizzie, when the fidgeting gets on her nerves.

\--

But Bucky always wonders why she's fidgeting. He likes watching her play with her empty chain.

\--

"What?" Lizzie asks, noticing Bucky staring.

"Nothing." Bucky shakes his head.

-

Lizzie shrugs and she drops her chain. The empty silver chain sits neatly around her neck.

-

Bucky looks at the chain, thinking something is missing from it.

\--

"Lizzie have I ever asked you, why you wear that stupid thing?" Aurora asks.

"What stupid thing?" Lizzie asks.

"That chain! It doesn't have anything on it. So why are you wearing it?" Aurora shrugs.

"I don't know. It used to have something on it, but I guess it got lost. I just never really replaced it." Lizzie explains.

"Alright." Aurora shakes her head.

-

Lizzie sighs as she leaves the room.

\--

"Bucky you have anything?" Steve asks, interrupting Bucky's thoughts.

"What?" Bucky asks, looking at Steve.

"Are you even focused on the mission?" Steve asks, shaking his head.

"Yeah... Yeah I am..." Bucky rubs the back of his neck.

"Maybe we should just call it a night." Aurora sighs, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah maybe we should." Steve nods. "Buck'?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Tony about something... Before I call it a night." Bucky furrows his brow.

"Okay, night Buck'." Steve says, as he walks to his room.

"Night." Bucky mumbles.

-

Aurora waves as she yawns.

-

Bucky smiles as he walks to Tony's lab.

\----

"Shit!" Tony sighs, as something explodes.

-

Bucky coughs as smoke meets him at the door.

-

"What can I do for you Barnes?" Tony asks, still occupied with his project.

"Do you still have parts from my old arm?" Bucky asks.

"I do. Why what do you need from it?" Tony nods, looking up intrigued.

-

Bucky sighs.

\----

Later on in the night, Lizzie is found wandering around the tower.

\--

"Hey Lizzie." Bucky says, startling her.

-

Lizzie jumps before turning around annoyed.

-

"Sorry." Bucky smiles.

"What's up Bucky?" Lizzie asks, shaking her head.

"Could I borrow-?" Bucky looks at Lizzie's neck. "Where's your chain?"

"I don't wear it when I sleep. It's sitting in my room by my bed." Lizzie shrugs.

"Could I borrow it?" Bucky asks, feeling strange the question.

"Sure. It's in my room, feel free to grab it. I'm going for a walk." Lizzie says, putting up her hood.

"Uh be safe." Bucky awkwardly says.

"I will Bucky." Lizzie smiles.

-

Bucky looks down.

-

"Please return the chain when you're done... With whatever you want it for." Lizzie says.

"I will." Bucky nods, looking at Lizzie.

-

Lizzie smiles at Bucky.

-

"What?" Bucky asks confused.

"Nothing." Lizzie shrugs, and then she kisses Bucky's cheek.

-

Bucky's eyes widen in surprise.

-

Lizzie laughs as she walks to the door.

\--

"Wait!" Bucky says, as he turns around.

-

Lizzie looks over her shoulder at Bucky.

-

"What the hell was that?" Bucky asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

-

Lizzie smiles and then she leaves the tower.

-

Bucky smiles to himself, then he walks to Lizzie's room, and he grabs her chain.

\----

In the lab Tony's busy welding something. He looks up as Bucky enters.

-

Bucky hands something to Tony.

-

"On this?" Tony asks.

-

Bucky nods.

-

Tony shrugs.

\--

When Tony's finished Bucky returns the chain. He sets in next to Lizzie's bed, and then he goes to his room for bed.

\----

In the morning Bucky wanders around the tower.

-

"Morning." Steve greets.

"Hey." Bucky smiles.

"Do you want some coffee?" Steve offers.

"No that's okay." Bucky shakes his head.

-

Steve nods.

-

Bucky looks around.

-

"She's in the lounge." Steve smiles.

-

Bucky looks at Steve confused.

-

Steve gives a knowing smile and then he walks away.

-

"Punk." Bucky mumbles.

-

Bucky walks towards the lounge.

\----

In the lounge Bucky finds Lizzie by herself. She's sitting on the couch, book in her lap, and she's fidgeting with her chain.

\--

Except there's something on the chain. Lizzie has it around her middle finger, it's attached to her chain, and she's fidgeting with it.

-

Bucky smiles to himself.

-

Lizzie seems to sense Bucky's presence. She looks up with a smile.

\--

"Hey Bucky." Lizzie smiles.

-

Bucky blushes.

-

Lizzie giggles.

-

Bucky walks into the lounge, and he sits on the couch.

\--

Lizzie slides the object on her chain. Back and forth as she looks at Bucky.

-

Bucky nervously looks at his lap.

-

"Thank you for this." Lizzie says, pushing Bucky's leg with her foot.

-

Bucky looks up at Lizzie, and she holds the object on her chain.

-

"You're welcome." Bucky nods.

"Is it a ring?" Lizzie asks, looking down at it.

"Sorta." Bucky nods.

"What's it from? The metal I mean?" Lizzie asks, touching the engraving on it.

"It's um from..." Bucky looks down at his hands.

-

Lizzie looks at Bucky.

-

"It's from my old arm... One of the fingers actually." Bucky nervously looks at Lizzie.

-

Lizzie stares at Bucky.

-

Bucky starts to worry he made a mistake.

-

"Is that why it's engraved, _I'm with you till the end of the line_?" Lizzie asks, her voice quiet.

-

Bucky nods.

-

Lizzie shakes her head.

\--

"You don't have to-" Bucky looks away.

-

Bucky's surprised as Lizzie hugs him.

-

"I take it you like it." Bucky chuckles, putting his flesh hand on Lizzie's back.

"I love it." Lizzie mumbles, her eyes tearing up.

"I love you." Bucky whispers.

"What?" Lizzie pulls away.

"Nothing." Bucky smiles.

-

Lizzie studies Bucky's face, a tear escapes her eye.

-

Bucky wipes the tear away.

-

Lizzie smiles with a slight laugh.

-

Bucky smiles slightly.

-

Lizzie boldly kisses Bucky.

-

Bucky can't return the kiss, before Lizzie pulls away.

-

"I love you too." Lizzie smiles.

-

Bucky smiles, he grabs Lizzie by the back of her head, and he pulls her towards him to kiss her.

-

Lizzie smiles against Bucky's lips, happily returning the kiss.


End file.
